Imagine me and you
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Rachel no llegó a tiempo, su esposo la dejó, Luce se mudó y Rachel terminó consiguiéndose a alguien más, con lo que la otra estará a punto de superarla y encontrar al amor de su vida.


_**Un Luce/OC, habrá claro dejos de Luce/Rachel pero solo en partes y no serán muchas**_

_**Disclaimer: Imagine you and me o Rosas rojas**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon en un futuro y Femslash**_

_**Raiting: M**_

_**La OC es cómo la chica en la foto de más arriba, como Evan Rachel Wood (amo a esa actriz)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Irritación<span>**

Para cuando Rachel supo el error que había hecho era muy tarde, Luce terminó de mudarse y tomar un avión, así fue como la perdió como siempre. Pero con el tiempo se recuperaría.

Para Luce fue muy difícil abrió otro local de flores de nuevo ya que era lo que más le gustaba.

Durante meses tenía esa mirada de estar muerta por dentro, entregaba las flores con una sonrisa rota, sin ánimos, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que esperar a que se curaran las heridas, por suerte no llegó a estar muy profundamente enamorada de Rachel.

Aun así se quedó irritada de que la haya superado mil veces más rápido de lo que ella lo hizo. Porque se enteró que a la semana estuvo saliendo con alguien.

Un día en la florería una tarde entró una chica, era pelirroja, con unos lindos ojos azules que estaban hundidos en tristeza.

—Buen día, ¿Qué deseas?—Le preguntó Luce con una sonrisa. La chica le dio una sonrisa algo triste.

—Yo…quisiera unas flores que sean para romper con alguien

—Oh, bueno, ¿Algún detalle más?

—Ehm…sí, una para hacer un rompimiento por engaño

— ¿Fuiste tú o él?

—Él, yo nunca podría…—Y ahora entendías por qué esa cara, pero siendo una chica tan linda no sabías quién sería tan idiota para hacer eso.

Rachel te dejó por su esposo y luego se encontró otro hombre, así que supones que alguien como ella sería capaz.

—Claro, y lo siento por ello, se cómo es terminar con quien salías o creías estarlo—Le dijo apenada y se acercó a buscar unos ramos especiales para eso.

— ¿Tú novio también te dejo?—Le preguntó tímidamente

—Eh, no, para nada, no fue un hombre, fue una mujer y que tenía esposo, pero no pudimos contenernos y como era de esperar las cosas terminaron mal, ella me dejó por él, pero él terminó con ella, yo me mudé aquí y ella se encontró a alguien más, aún no me lo puedo creer claro—No sabía por qué le contaba esto, ella no era del tipo de chica que le dejaba saber de sus cosas personales a cualquiera, ni con Rachel o otra de sus ex novias.

—Disculpa no quería preguntar cosas personales—Dijo sorprendida y avergonzada. Luce negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

—No, no pasa nada, es cosa del pasado sabes. Ten—Dijo acercándole un gran ramo de flores—Estas son flores de Bach, es para superarlo, de esta forma puedes decirle que ya no quieres estar como él—La otra tomó el ramo y las olió estaban deliciosas.

—Gracias—Y le entrego el dinero.

—No, no esto va por cuenta de la casa, no te preocupes

—No, en serio insisto

—Igualmente lo hago yo, así que llévatelas—Su sonrisa no dejaba nada que quejarse así que le agradeció otra vez y se fue.

Cuando entró a su casa, Luce se encontró con su compañera de trabajo.

—Ohhh, mírate estas sonriendo, hace tiempo que no lo hacees—Estaba fascinada, era cierto su amiga no había sonreído desde que se mudó y era agradable verla así. Luce se quitó la campera dejándola en el perchero de la entrada, y miró a su amiga con cara de que no se emocionara tanto.

—Dime dime, quién es él misterioso que te hizo sonreír

—Vamos, sabes que no me van los él

—Está bien, entonces dime quién es la ella que te tiene sonriendo, y no me digas que nadie porque no te creeré nada

—Bueno…vale, no hay un alguien que me haga sonreír, solo que hoy me tocó una compradora un poco linda

—Un poco

—Vale, mucho, era hermosa

La chica parecía estar que estallaba de felicidad, y Luce solo puso los ojos en blanco —Ah, ya, frena, otro día sigue con esto, ahora estoy cansada.

Así fue cómo pasó el día, fue rápido corto y agotador. No sabía que volvería a ver a esa chica, más seguido de lo que creía


End file.
